


老婆老婆我错了

by ThreeBowlsss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeBowlsss/pseuds/ThreeBowlsss
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 9





	老婆老婆我错了

完蛋，我俩该一起哭了  
这是金道英被迫掉进床里之前的最后一个想法  
·  
憋了这么久的郑在玹终于等到爱人的一声许可，毫无章法的亲着被自己丢到被子里的人，眼泪都落进嘴里和唾液一起交换，好咸，又甜甜的。  
金道英被感觉起来就是乱啃但确实深情的吻弄得到处红红。脸颊红红，耳尖红红，眼眶也红红，他甚至觉得这个空调还不够凉，他好热，好奇怪。金道英被郑在玹触碰到的每一块皮肤都在烧着，着火一样，赤裸裸的展示着皮肤下游走的躁动的火热欲望。  
  
水蜜桃和清冷松香的味道交织在一起，有点像是金道英常用的香体喷雾的味道，又像是郑在玹常点的香薰蜡烛的味道。意外清甜，无端又一丝情趣。  
  
碍事儿的衣服被胡乱往上抹起，塞到金道英嘴里，把哥哥小腿都展示出来的讨人厌五分裤也被踢走，秀气的阳具直直挺立着，前端吐出薄薄的液体。郑在玹的手不知轻重的揉搓金道英挺立的两颗樱桃，身下鼓起大包隔着薄薄的睡裤和金道英挺立的欲望摩擦，金道英被突然的刺激哼出声，原本咬在嘴里的衣服拖着银丝掉出来。郑在玹停下动作把缠在金道英脖子上的衣服脱去，突然的空虚又让人腰都挺起来想要更多。  
屁股下刚换的白色被套已经湿了大片，金道英搂着人的脖子索吻，腿都圈到人腰上，“在玹…在玹……想要…”  
“哥哥…哥哥好漂亮呜呜……哥哥都这么湿了…在玹不做扩张也可以了吧…哥哥……我直接进去了……”  
这臭小子怎么带着哭腔说这么羞耻的话，金道英脑子里是这么想没错，到嘴边就变成支支吾吾的欲求不满“在玹…郑在玹……你…不要废话了…呜!”  
郑在玹一个挺身让金道英猝不及防，后穴紧张地夹着爱人的性器，生理盐水也溢了出来。金道英被突如其来的异物感搞得不太好受，身上的人也不好受，“哥…哥哥……老婆……夹太紧了…放松些呜呜…在玹要是断掉怎么办……”一边又放出水蜜桃的甜味安抚着金道英，慢慢开始挺动腰肢。  
郑在玹像是小心翼翼不让人痛到一样慢慢进又慢慢出，嘴里还呜咽哥哥哥哥别哭了是在玹太大了，又把人羞的小脸都变猴屁股。  
适应后的金道英自然是不满足于郑在玹慢条斯理的动作，这人怎么还想在床上做君子吗，可惜他金道英脸皮薄，“在玹…在玹你…快一点……”声音越来越小，手也捂住自己的脸，“哥哥…哥哥……不要挡住……让我看着你…哥哥好漂亮呜呜呜在玹忍不住想要弄哭哥哥……怎么办呜呜呜……”  
所以和易感期的alpha做爱就是这样，像个小孩子一样哭唧唧嘴里却不停说着些让人害臊的话。  
“弄哭哥哥吧…在玹呐……哥哥想要…”金道英的手忍不住去摸两人交合的地方想催促人快一些，但当他摸到郑在玹性器尺寸的时候手都软了，只好轻轻的撸动让郑在玹快点。  
  
“哥哥…哥哥别摸了……在玹又忍不住了呜呜呜”郑在玹眼泪打在金道英身上，现在感觉却只是又挑起人欲望的方式。金道英被这个哭包搞得没办法，起身就转换了两人的位置。  
上位的姿势让性器进的更深，金道英好看的眼睛都蒙上一层情欲。他颤抖着手撑在郑在玹的腹肌上小幅度的动，生怕那根火热把自己捅穿了似的。“哥哥…哥哥自己动……”但说到底还是易感期alpha，郑在玹偏要金道英俯下身来，和人十指相扣，又配合着身子早都软了的哥哥挺动自己的腰肢，“在玹…在玹……快不行了呜…”金道英原本就小的动作现在快停下了，又变成是郑在玹靠着核心力量满足着他。感觉到手握得更紧了，郑在玹加快速度猛的几次深挺让人大腿颤抖着射了出来。  
“哥哥……哥哥怎么能自己先射了呢……哥哥好坏呜呜”  
  
金道英脑袋还一片空白，身子里的性器也没拔出来就被人又压到身下，这次是毫不保留的朝着金道英深处重重抽插  
“呜…在玹……在玹……慢点…要坏掉了……”  
“在玹…在玹……哈啊…不行……太快了”  
金道英漂亮修长的手指把床单抓出一大片褶皱，粉嫩的穴肉被性器抽出时连带着外翻，穴里的黏液也往外溢，滴到被子让，拉出银丝，好不色情。  
郑在玹哪里听得见哥哥的求饶，囊袋拍打发出的声音愈发响亮，金道英的性器又挺立起来，“哥哥…哥哥太紧了……在玹感觉要射了呜呜……”金道英被郑在玹顶弄得根本说不出话，长着嘴巴却发不出声音，快感夹击的他甚至要翻白眼，他一只手抓住撑在自己肋骨边的手臂，一只手抚摸眼前那张专注于性事却还带着泪痕的脸，“在玹…老公……快一点…还要…道英还想要……”金道英已经不清楚自己现在在说什么惹火的话了，又往上撑起屁股想要进的更深，手也开始细细捻着自己的乳尖  
“在玹…在玹好厉害呜……哈啊…要 要坏掉了……在玹…哥哥快到了呜……呜!”  
金道英第二次泄出乳白的液体，清醒之后涌上心头的羞愧让他快多到枕头里，刚想捂住脸，手又被郑在玹按住  
“哥哥…哥哥……在玹说了别躲…在玹想看看哥哥高潮的样子……真漂亮呜呜…”  
郑在玹的抽插突然变得更猛烈，失去节奏，挤进那个小口，本来舒服的迷上眼睛的金道英突然回神，下意识转身想要逃离，被人按住肩膀  
“哥哥怎么能…怎么能逃跑呢……哥哥是不是不喜欢在玹了……如果不是的话……老婆就该给老公怀小孩的不是吗…哥哥……别不说话呜呜呜”  
“哥哥…哥哥说说你爱我……答应在玹只做在玹一个人的omega好不好呜呜……和在玹说老婆想给老公生很多很多小孩……可以吗哥哥呜呜呜……”  
金道英能感受到郑在玹已经快到了，却还要忍着听他一句话  
“在玹…在玹……哥哥只做你一个人的omega…哥哥只给你操…你想要多少小孩老婆都给你生…好不好……在玹…都射给我吧…”  
郑在玹又要和人十指相扣，一边掉眼泪说哥哥对不起明天哥哥可能下不了床一边更加卖力，知道滚烫的精液一股一股浇到金道英生殖腔里，金道英第三次喷出少的可怜的精液，还要强撑睡意拍拍在自己胸前留下痕迹的爱人安慰他不哭不哭  
郑在玹一边掉眼泪一边说这边也留下一个痕迹这样别人就知道哥哥是我的了，金道英已经没有力气再去推开郑在玹，胸膛上下起伏重重的喘，刚刚射到锁骨上的白浊还没擦去，郑在玹从正在干的事情中抽出，看着身下人面色潮红眯着狭长勾人的眼睛，还没拔出的性器又硬了起来，金道英惊的身子一颤，声音都在抖  
“在玹…在玹呐……不可以再…哥哥真的会坏掉的……”  
“可是哥哥…在玹硬的好难受呜呜呜……哥哥帮我口好不好…就一次呜呜……”  
金道英其实并不喜欢把带着腥味的性器纳入口中，但真的不想自己明天路都走不了，还是跪到男根下张开嘴慢慢含住。  
金道英的口腔潮湿温热，郑在玹舒服的轻颤一下  
“哥哥…哥哥太诱人了……在玹…在玹又要忍不住了……哥哥对不起呜呜呜呜”  
金道英明显感觉到还没完全吃进嘴里的东西又涨大一圈，只能硬着头皮塞的更满满当当，奈何郑在玹的性器实在太长了，只能慢慢的动，再深一点都要碰到喉头。不熟练的吞吐，有的时候牙齿还会不小心刮到让性器的主人一缩，金道英有些不好意思的又安抚着痛到的人，温度降下来些的手轻轻揉搓囊袋，又把没能进到嘴里的部分都照顾周全。  
其实郑在玹看着老婆这个样子就已经忍不住了，硬的发疼的性器快精关失守，他也体谅哥哥不喜欢给自己口，抓着人头发做了几次深喉就拔出来射到脸上，结果又开始哭  
“哥哥对不起…吓到了吧呜呜呜……在玹帮你弄干净…哥哥不要生气 不要生在玹的气好不好呜呜呜……”  
郑在玹连忙蹲下身捧着金道英的脸舔掉自己的精液，被金道英一个主动的吻全都灌回哥哥嘴里，赤裸着身体近距离接吻，郑在玹的手从膝盖顺着往大腿内侧摸，肌肤细腻的手感让本来冷静下来的人又开始抽噎  
  
“哥哥…哥哥怎么办……在玹又硬了呜呜……”  
“……郑在玹你别想了就算你再哭今天也不能再做了我绝不会心软的明天你哥我还要上班”从情欲中完全抽身的金道英又恢复了平常模样，还没平息的郑在玹开始哭的更难过  
“呜呜呜呜我就说哥哥不爱我了呜呜呜怎么能…怎么能不帮帮在玹呢呜呜……果然高潮的时候说的话都不能信的吗呜呜呜……哥哥…”  
·  
易感期的alpha是真的烦我，金道英又念了一遍  
还能咋办，请假呗  
·  
金道英现在十分后悔没拉着徐英浩去挑个新床垫。


End file.
